The random going ons of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter
by rhodders12
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and random scenes I thought was either funny, would make a great AU or were just something that needed to be written. So please come along and enjoy! Rated M just in case of future content. No set genres as this can go from being a comedy to a tragedy in a heartbeat.


**A/N: Hello there people, rhodders12 here and back at it again with PJO. This is really just a collection of drabbles which I thought would be nice or funny or could be fun to explore. This week's? Well I thought it was best to do Nico's B-day! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Whoever planned this, I will stab and kill" Nico grumbled as he sat in the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He had gone out of his way to prevent _THIS_ from happening. He had put the wrong date on his social media accounts, he had paid off Hazel so she wouldn't tell anyone, hell he had even organised to being doing duties in the underworld on this day, just to avoid this. But no, apparently when it's someone's 16th / 94rd birthday, everyone just had to get together, and destroy his plans to avoid celebrating it. He appreciated the sentiment, honestly he did, but he _loathed_ parties of almost all sorts. The thing was, he knew exactly when his plans had gone awry. He had forget to take into account Chiron. _Di immortales_ he was going to stab that old horse. Of course he would know when Nico's birthday was! The when the old fool asked Percy what he was getting for Nico's birthday, everything went to Hades from there. Apparently you're a bad guy for avoiding your birthday and tipping off your boyfriend and your sister in the attempts to keep them quiet.

Looking around Nico glared at the party streamers and balloons, all far too bright and colourful for his liking. One of the tables in the cabin's dark interior was holding all the brightly gift wrapped presents for him. He could already tell which one was from Valdez, seeing as the bright pink and unicorn adorned present was also spilling out black smoke. If they had felt the need to celebrate his birthday, then he would have preferred just a movie night or something, nothing as extravagant as this.  
"Quick someone getting the Lord of Darkness something to drink! He's pouting!" Will called to the crowd, his blonde hair hanging slightly in his eyes. Kissing Nico's cheek (Which definitely did not start blushing) Will wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and gave him a simple card, speaking into his ear "Happy birthday Nico, and this is what you get for trying to hide your birthday from us you grouch" Will teased winking, knowing his boyfriend's pain at the event.

"Oh go away!" Nico said glaring (and definitely not blushing, did I mention that?) and he opened the envelope the card was in. As he pulled out the simple greetings card, two tickets slipped out and Will grinned as Nico's eyes lit up slightly "Yes those are tickets to go see the New York orchestra live. Dad pulled me a few favours, something about owing me for looking after him so well when he was mortal" Will said grinning, a little known fact was that Nico adored classical music, loving the strings and symphonies, Will smiled and continued "They are next we- umph!". His sentence was cut short as Nico grabbed Will's head and kissed him. When Will was finally allowed to breathe oxygen by himself he blinked slightly frazzled before saying "Your welcome" still looking a touch out of it.

Percy having watched the entire event called out "Hey everyone let's do presents then cake!", which was met with a chorus of agreement. Nico sighed and prepared for the onslaught of unneeded and (mostly) unwanted niceties he was about to have to endure. Piper bought him a new aviator's style leather jacket with a woollen inside, something he was thankful for as it looked both stylish and his old one was getting small. Annabeth had bought him some books about the ancient heroes he would claim to be the sons of hades, which he knew he would find interesting, if only to see what he himself could try and do. Percy and frank had teamed up to buy him a large bunch of mytho-magic cards, to stat him off again on his collection. He didn't know how they knew he had begun collecting them again, but he was glad to have them, undoubtedly there would be a few rare finds in the sizable gift. Hazel gave him a skull ring which when twisted in a certain way became a stygian iron dagger. "It cost an arm and a leg to find let alone but but anything to keep you alive" She said smiling gently rubbing his arm. Chiron gave him some books based on ancient mythology, knowing that Nico enjoyed reading, and also gave him a few classical CDs.

Next came Leo. Nico glared at Valdez for the pink equine adorned wrapping but slowly opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see Leo had given him a 20 inch tall bronze statue of the skeleton from Mytho-magic. "It even moves" He said grinning as he pressed a rib and the skelloton raised its arm and began swearing in Ancient greek. Calypso gave him a card smiling saying "The card is from both of us". Nico liked Calypso, she mellowed Leo out. "The gift inside the envelope is a gift from me for you and will" Leo said with an impish grin. Oh no, oh no no no. Opening the envelope, he was greeted to a rather witty birthday card. Calypso had obviously made it as the joke was not corny enough to be from Valdez. Opening it up to read the inside, a condom fell out. The girls all spat out their drinks, Percy and Jason cracked up, Chiron and frank sighed putting their heads in their hands and Will and Nico blushed up a storm. "Be responsible you crazy kids!" Leo told them, grinning and laughing manically. Just as both him and Will went to deal with it Calypso stopped them "It's okay, you two stay, I got it" She told them before slapping Leo upside the head and getting a grip of his ear, pulling on it and leading him out the cabin "Come on Mister, Im going to explain to you what an APPROPRIATE birthday present is" was heard as she left, Leo just repeatedly going "Ow! Ow ow, Let go of my ear! I need that!" as he was dragged off. Nico did so enjoy jusitice, especially in the form of feminine wrath. Nobofy noticed however when Nico did pocket it.

Then finally came Jason, with the cake "I didn't buy you anything I just made this for you buddy, Happy Birthday" He explained smiling. It was covered completely in plain black icing and actually looked a lot less extravagant than something Jason would have done. THANK THE GODS! Rang through Nico's head as he smiled his thanks and grabbed a knife, cutting off the first slice to be passed around and he stopped and stared at the inside of the cake. Jason grinned as Nico saw that under the black icing, was a rainbow of colours. Percy, who was just recovering from Leo's joke broke down again as everyone else was quiet. "It's meant to be you! All dark and gloomy on the outside but on the inside a complete rainbow" Jason said grinning proudly "Nico, you okay there buddy? You've gone real quiet. Nico, why are you pulling out your sword? Nico what are you doing? Nicooo no, no no put down the sword, Nico, oh fu-!"

 **END R &R, and look forward to more random drabbles!**


End file.
